EL MENSAJE
by dgirl142
Summary: TWO-SHOT. bella esta cansada de esconderle a edward que ella es su amiga de internet, y piensa que aunque en la vida real se odien mutuamente, vale la pena arriengarse a contarle la verdad, ¿que pasara cuando por fin lo haga? E&B.AU
1. EL MENSAJE

**Ezta historia komenzo komo un trabajo de mi klaze de español, un cueno korto, y me zalio la mayo parte, pero luego, dezpuez de entregarlo, todavía no estaba konforme kompletament, azi ke lo organize i esto ez lo ke zalio**

**El mensaje:**

Me encontraba de nuevo leyendo una de sus historias, hacia ya un buen tiempo que, no sé si decir gracias a, o por culpa de, mi mejor amiga lo leo, no sé si es algo bueno o malo, al principio solo me di cuenta de que tan buen escritor era, nada más, pero después de un tiempo al ver su forma de escribir y describir la vida, me he dado cuenta que no existe un ser más perfecto.

Cuando por primera vez nos contactamos me sentía extraña, ya que para mí no era muy común el no hablar frente a frente con alguien, pero el hecho de que me escribiera, la verdad es que me emocionaba un poco. Lo más extraño de todo era que no me quiso decir su nombre, para mí era simplemente _el vampiro romántico. _Nunca olvidare cuando me dijo su nombre, me sentí morir, no podía creer que una persona tan detestable, fuera al mismo tiempo alguien tan maravilloso.

Muchas veces he pensado en contarle quien soy, pero luego pienso en que no porque yo haya podido superar nuestras diferencias, él tenga que hacer o sentir lo mismo que yo, además, soy demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo, la única vez que lo intente, después de saludarlo, el me miro como si yo fuera una basura, como que no valía la pena el hablar conmigo.

Al terminar de leer, me doy cuenta que ya estoy harta, no más de cobardías, sé que no soy capaz de decírselo a la cara, pero si puedo escribírselo. Abrí mi correo, coloque su dirección de email, en asunto, solo coloque saludo, sabía que sería suficiente, entonces empiezo a escribirle:

"mi querido vampiro:

Te escribo esto, aunque sé que te parecerá raro al empezar, al terminar, sabrás entender todo; me gustaría contarte una historia, para ser más específicos, la mía:

Hace algún tiempo estaba desempleada, y mi mejor amiga me consiguió el mejor trabajo del mundo, me convertí en editora, todo iba muy bien, hasta que un día empecé a leer un nuevo libro que iban a publicar, lo ame, y junto con este a su autor, lo contacte, pero jamás lo vi en persona, poco después me di cuenta que era una persona que no solo conocía, era la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo, pero diez segundos después entendí que eran más las cosas que nos unían que las que nos mantenían separados, nunca he tenido el valor suficiente para decírselo a la cara.

Te preguntaras por qué te lo cuento, bueno, pues me he dado cuenta que ya tengo el valor suficiente para dejarle saber quién soy, y que no me importa el pasado, ni el odio, que es solamente un sentimiento dañino e infantil.

Atentamente: Isabella Marie Swan"

Tal vez me detestaría por el resto de mi vida, pero eso no era importante, ya lo había hecho, y no viviría el resto de mi vida preguntándome que habría pasado si le hubiera contado la verdad.

Miré por la ventana, las estrellas estaban más brillantes que nunca, me perdí en ellas por un buen rato, de repente un sonido me devolvió hacia la realidad, miré que estaba sucediendo, y en mi bandeja de entrada, estaba un correo, al mirar el remitente, pude comprobar en él su nombre, me devolvió el mensaje más rápido de lo que esperaba, a decir verdad, no esperaba una respuesta, entonces miro el asunto, y me sorprendo aun mas: "ya lo sabía", era lo que decía en el.

Me cogió desprevenida, no esperaba que él supiera la verdad, pero me dispuse a leer el mensaje, me sentía feliz, más que eso, no habían palabras para describir lo que pasaba por mi mente y por mi…. Corazón, deje de pensar y me dispuse a leer lo que este mensaje contenía.

"bella:

Tardaste mucho en decírmelo, pero me da mucha felicidad el n haberte dicho nada antes, te preguntaras como es que lo sé, bueno, tal vez ya te hallas hecho una idea, pero si no, la respuesta me llego con una pixie hiperactiva que se hace llamar tu mejor amiga, según Alice éramos muy idiotas por odiarnos sin motivos, porque en realidad yo no recuerdo el motivo"

Me reí, en realidad yo tampoco recordaba el motivo de nuestro odio mutuo, desde hace mucho tiempo que no nos dirigíamos la palabra excepto para insultarnos o humillar al otro, pero ahora todo cambiaria. Seguí leyendo, ya que el mensaje era un poco más largo de lo que esperaba, pero eso era normal, Edward siempre se tomaba su tiempo para plasmar perfectamente sus sentimientos

"ahora le agradezco a Alice no haberme contado para quien era el trabajo que le había ayudado a conseguir en la editorial, ya que si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio no habría podido ser tu amigo, porque pera mi eres una gran amiga. Adiós, nos vemos

Edward

Pd: Alice te manda saludos y dice que puedes venir a visitarnos _rápido_ (si, estaba espiándome cuando revisaba mi correo)"

No pude evitar reírme por la última frase, yo más que nadie sabía que si a Alice se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nadie que le hiciera cambiar de opinión, así que si te quería espiar lo lograría aunque tuvieras al servicio secreto cuidándote las espaldas. Volví a leer y releer el mensaje una y otra vez, aunque me hacía muy feliz que Edward no me odiara, dentro de mí, yo prefería tenerlo como mi enemigo que como mi amigo, ya que yo sabía que no soportaría ser amiga de la persona que mas amaba en mi vida, pero no hay nada más que pudiera hacer, me conformaría, tal vez algún día tendría el valor de contarle la verdad, y tal vez, ese día, sería igual que hoy, tal vez, ese día, me diría que siente lo mismo que yo, pero no me haría ilusiones, sabía muy bien que las oportunidades eran casi nulas

**Ezpero ke lez aya guztado, yo dizfrute muxo ezkribiendolo i ezpero ke udz disfruten leyéndolo, ezte tiene una segunda parte de pov Edward, prometo no demorarme en subirla, pero komo no tengo kazi tiempo no la puedo subir YA MIZMO.**


	2. LA NOCHE DE MI VIDA

**Bueno, se que me demore un pokititiko en subir esto pero es que tengo una muy buena escusa, estoi en exámenes, y komo voi perdiendo el año, necesito ganarlos todos, asi que no me había dado tiempo de escribir, espero que les guste, nos vemos abajo**

**LA NOCHE DE MI VIDA**

Me encontraba sentado en frente de mi computador escribiendo, o bueno, intentándolo, últimamente nada me salía, tenia mil ideas en mi cabeza, pero a la hora de redactarlas y ponerlas en palabras que los demás pudieran entender simplemente me bloqueaba, era obvio que no lograría nada, no después de que leí su mensaje, Alice estaba a mi lado en el momento en el que llego, intente sacarla de mi habitación, pero, como cosa rara –nótese el sarcasmo- no pude hacerlo.

-hasta que por fin se decidió

Fue lo único que dijo Alice al leerlo, ya habían pasado diez minutos de eso, y Alice seguía en mi habitación, cualquiera aseguraría que estaba distraída, pensando en bobadas, pero quienes la conocemos, sabemos que no es así, mi calculadora, hiperactiva, manipuladora y loca hermana nunca se distraía si tenía algo importante.

Cerré el documento que había intentado empezar a escribir, corrí la silla y me empecé a parar lentamente, pero al notarlo, Alice, con una fuerza que no tenía ni idea que poseía, me sentó de nuevo

-¿estás loco?, te ordeno que le respondas, no la vas a tener en vela toda la noche, de seguro que piensa que la odias y no quieres saber nada de ella

-no seas tan dramática

-no lo soy, solo conozco a mi gente

¿Mi gente?, Alice cada día salía con cosas más extrañas, pero me pareció buena idea hacerle caso, después de todo ella fue quien tuvo el valor de decírmelo, no sé por qué nunca se lo dije, pero era solo que me asustaba que nuestra relación cambiara para mal. Escribí cada letra con lo que sentía, hasta que llegue a un punto en el que me di cuenta de que no le podía decir que para mí era lo más importante, me conformaría con saberla mi amiga, asi que eso coloque "…si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio no habría podido ser tu amigo, porque pera mi eres una gran amiga…", cuando Alice vio esto me dijo con un tono de voz frustrado

-nunca he conocido a dos personas más estúpidas, ¿es que lo tengo que hacer todo yo?

-¿mmm?

-ash… tú la quieres, es fácil decirlo, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-claro que la quiero, es mi amiga

Pude escuchar que murmuraba -sí, claro, y yo nací ayer y soy la reina de Francia.-

-Edward

-¿sí?

-dile a bella que ya no hay motivos para no venir, así que tiene que venir a cenar rápido, a, y que le mando saludos

-sí, lo que tu digas

Termine de escribir y le mande el mail, Alice salió de mi habitación, así que yo por fin me pude parar del computador, me quede frente a la ventana y vi as estrellas, estaban hermosas, al verlas me nacieron miles de versos, todos sobre lo mismo, o bueno, temas relacionados, un hombre enamorado, una muchacha hermosa, un amor imposible entre dos amigos, un solitario que sueña con dejar de serlo, en fin, todos significaban lo mismo para mi, _bella._

-¡Edward!, la cena esta servida

-Emmett, ¿podrías decirle a Esme que hoy no tengo hambre?

-¿estás enfermo?

-no, solo me acostare temprano

Entonces Emmett asintió y salió, no mentía, iría directo a mi cama, ya no tenía nada más que hacer y si mucho en que pensar, pero mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos, así que lo mejor sería descansar, y no pensar más en eso que tanto me atormentaba.

Me desperté muy temprano, bueno, me despertaron los gritos de la duende

-¡Jasper viene!¡regresa hoy en la noche!

Entonces abrió la puerta de mi habitación, yo me apoye en la almohada e intente no moverme

-¡Edward! ¡Despierta!

-no

-hoy viene Jasper

-sí, me di cuenta

-Esme va a hacer una cena en su honor

-ok

-viene con rose

-aja

-y para que no fueras el único solo, además de que también es amiga de mi jazz, invite a bella

Con eso bastó para que me volteara y le pusiera atención

-eres tan predecible

-sí, bueno, lo que tu digas, ¿a qué hora?

-a las ocho, pero bella viene a las seis, así tendré tiempo de arreglarla

-ella no necesita ser "arreglada"

-y luego eres tan cínico que niegas que te mueres por ella

La mire de un modo que la hizo salir de mi habitación, me dispuse a intentar despertarme completamente, pues ya no podría seguir durmiendo, no pude evitar pensar en bella, ¿Qué pensaría de mi? ¿Qué pensaría de mi respuesta? ¿Me considera también su amigo?, pero debía parar de pensar en eso, lo único que lograba era hacerme daño, no podía pretender que de la noche a la mañana pasáramos de ser enemigos a ser… y seguía pensando en lo mismo, ¿es que acaso nunca podría superarlo?

El día pasó muy rápido, demasiado para mi gusto, cuando menos pensé vi el reloj, eran las cinco y cincuenta y cinco, y era obvio que bella estaba a punto de llegar, ya que nadie en su sano juicio pondría a alice a esperar, asi que me dispuse a bajar, mientras iba por las escalas escuche el timbre, esa tenia que ser bella, me quede paralizado por unos segundos sin saber que hacer pude escuchar que alice estaba terminando de preparar las cosas con esme, y Emmett no se quería alejar de su juego, asi que cuando reaccione, despues del tercer timbre, me dispuse a abrir la puerta

-hola

-Hola

Y eso fue todo lo que nos dijimos, aun cuando Alice se demoro, intencionalmente, cinco minutos más, y nos dejo solos, no dijimos ni una palabra, hasta se podría haber escuchado una mosca, pero esas también se aburrían solo de vernos como nos tratábamos, se supone que éramos amigos, pero sería muy difícil decirle algo y que no se me saliera una estupidez, como un me gustas, o una peor, un te amo, eso sí sería un suicidio; cuando la duende se dio por vencida, salió de la cocina, y fue por bella, no la saludo como normalmente, solo utilizó un simple hola, y la cogió del brazo arrastrándola hasta su habitación.

-Edward

-si

-no sé si Alice te informo, pero es una cena formal, así que espero que te arregles

_Súper_

-no, creo que se le paso por alto ese _pequeño _detalle

-debes disculparla, ya llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse

Subi a mi habitación lentamente, estaba un poco mal, puesto que me arreoentia de no haber hablado con bella, entonces me lleve una muy grata sorpresa cuando abri la puerta de mi habitación

-cierrala de inmediato

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-te digo que cierres la puerta

-ya, ahora me puedes responder

-alice

-si, eso se nota

-me quiere poner tacones do doce centimeros, y un monton de maquillaje que no se de donde saco, me estaba torturando

-jajaja- me rei a carcajadas

-no es gracioso

-oh, si que lo es, estas escondida en mi habitación, con una bata, con el cabello a medio peinar y asustada por maquillaje

Al ver su cara cuando mencione lo de la bata me pude dar cuenta que ella no se había percatado de esto

-eh… perdón

-no te preocupes, ya te dije que eres mi amiga

Dije citando el mensaje del día anterior, su cara cambio de expresión, a una que no comprendía muy bien, y luego se relajo

-gracias

-¡bella!¡sal de donde quiera que estés!¡sabes que más temprano que tarde te encontrare, y habrán consecuencias!

Ambos soltamos una carcajada al escuchar los desvaríos de Alice, lo cual no ayudo para nada, ya que Alice empezó a tocar la puerta y a decir

-esa no fue una buena idea, ambos la pagaran, a menos de que se estén diciendo lo que sien…

-¡Alice!

Gritamos bella y yo al mismo tiempo deteniendo lo que era obvio que diría

-pueden intentar engañarse a ustedes, pero a mí no me engañan

Concluyo está entrando a mi habitación y sacando a bella, pude ver que esta ultima me hacía señas y con la boca modulaba las palabras "te lo suplico, ayúdame"…

-¿Edward?

-¿Por qué no le hablaste a bella en toda la noche?

-si hablamos

-eso no cuenta, fue solo porque ella buscaba donde esconderse

-no importa, por cierto, ¿ya se fue?

-¿Qué crees?

Alice nunca era de las que contestaran una pregunta con otra, pero no me importo, solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que se veía bella en la cena, y lo mal que me sentía por no decírselo

-¿Qué estas pensando?

-en lo linda que se veía bella en la cena…. Digo, digo…

-no tiene caso, ya lo admitiste

-sí, bueno, como quieras

-¿Edward?

-¿ahora qué?, Alice, tengo que madrugar, así que di lo que tengas que decir para poderme ir a dormir

-te gusta bella, entonces ¿Por qué no lo admites?

-porque me conformo con ser su amigo y si ella supiera que quiero algo mas, no me querría ni ver

-¿lo ves?

Esta vez lo que Alice dijo no era para mí, se giro mientras lo decía en un tono más fuerte, y tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y dijo

-te lo dije

-¿Qué me dijiste?

Al voltearme para dejar de hablarle de lejos, me di cuenta de que lo ultimo no me lo había dicho a mí, bella estaba allí, con una cara entre la sorpresa, la vergüenza y la felicidad

-bueno, los dejare solos, creo que me podría dedicar a esto

Alice salió de la habitación dando más saltitos que de costumbre, era como que no supiera que después de esto me vengaría, por que definitivamente lo haría, Alice estaba muerta, por su culpa perdería mi amistad con bella.

-bella, lo que escuchaste...

-lo sé, no tiene nada de malo

-no, es que sabes que lo dije por complacer a Alice, ¿verdad?

-¿seguro?

En su cara y en su vos había un toque de decepción, pero probablemente solo era mi imaginación, si, eso debía de ser, no es como si alguien se fuera a alegrar porque su amigo estuviera enamorado de ella

-¿estás bien?

-no, Edward, no lo estoy, pero eso no es importante, ya no está aquí Alice para que la complazcas así que no tienes que actuar como si en realidad te importara

-claro que me importa, si no fuera así no te lo preguntaría

-creo que mejor me voy

Bella tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y yo el corazón en pedacitos, ¿Cómo podía creer que no me importa lo que le pase?, ¿es que acaso no sabia que es lo más importante para mí?, pero en ese mismo momento me respondí a mí mismo, no, no lo sabía, yo era un cobarde que no se atrevía a decírselo, pero eso cambiaria

-bella, espera, no te vayas

-¿Por qué?

-no es cierto

-¿Qué?

-no complacía a Alice, tu no me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti

-Edward, no tienes que fingir, estoy segura de que Alice te dijo que me gustas, pero no importa, eso se me pasara

¿Qué?, ¿le gusto?, ¿la duende no mentía solo para levantarme el ánimo?, mi cara paso de la tristeza absoluta a la felicidad en segundos, mis ojos se iluminaron y mi sonrisa no se quería ir, fui directo hacia bella, la abrace, y la bese, fue un beso dulce, en el cual le exprese lo que sentía

-yo nunca mentiría sobre algo así

Y luego nos fundimos en otro beso, no quería parar, en estos momentos detestaba ser un humano y tener que respirar, pero nuestras pausas para respirar fueron cortas, ya no había problemas, bella estaría conmigo, porque sentía o mismo que yo, sin duda esta sería una noche que recordaría siempre, y ya Alice había quedado perdonada.

**Bueno, que tal, no aman a alice, xk yo SI, es uno de mis ersonajes favoritos y me gusta muxo kuando aze de casamentera, por eso hice esto asi, ¿soy la unioca que piensa que Edward es un amor?, puede que mi juicio este afectado xk eztoi zuper hiper mega obzezionadizima kon el, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, disfrute muxo ezkribiendolo i ezpero ke uds hayan dizfrutado leyéndolo…**


End file.
